la otra esposa de los asakura?
by july-rpo20
Summary: Hola! Este es mi primer fic realmente eh puesto mucho animo en el, realmente espero que les guste, trate de no alejarme mucho del manga por que no me gustaría un hao tierno, guacatelas , así que esta historia es paralela, y solo es otro pequeño secreto del clan asakura, Porfa comenten dejen sus reviews sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi .
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 .. Primer encuentro

Por: leviathan dalv

( hace algunos anos , antes de la pelea de shamanes)

.Medellin Colombia...

Levi, se en contraba saliendo de su instituto , ella currsaba 5 grado de primaria, solo le faltaban unos días para graduarse de primaria e ingresar a 1 de secundaria , se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa junto con unas compañeras ... Le faltaban una cuadras para llegar a casa cuando sintió un gran vacío en su estomago. Salio corriendo hacia su casa y cuando llego se llevo una gran sorpresa , su casa estaba incendiada hecha carbón . Entro a la casa ( el fuego ni la toco) al entrar fue directo a la sala ayi había un joven parecía de la misma edad de ella pero a su lado había un demonio que expedía fuego , aquel chico observaba como la familia de levi era totalmente insinerada ,levi se encontraba perpleja -Levi: quien diablos eres tu? Y por que le has hecho esto a mi familia?

-Hao: soy hao el próximo rey, y tu diminuta familia se rehusó a ayudarme a ser el próximo rey ese es su castigo por ser tan insolente..

- levi: el próximo rey (/ empuñando su mano y mirándole fijamente a sus ojos/); hao que da sorprendió al ver que a quella mocosa no le mostraba ni miedo ni respeto.

- hao: por que me miras así? Acaso no te duele que tu familia este muerta?

- levi: si! Pero ello no significa que te deba de tener miedo, mocoso insolente .COMO TE ATREVEZ A ASESINAR A MI FAMILIA POR UN MOTIVO TAN RIDÍCULO! ,(/ levi le grita, ella empieza a llorar y cae de rodillas al piso mientras llora/)

-levi: no se supone que los reyes deben de ser benevolentes, amar asu pueblo y todas esas estupideces, quien diablos eres hao y por que mi familia que tenían ellos de especial? nosotros nunca nos metemos con nadie , nosotros siempre ayudamos quienes mas lo nescesitan por que! ( / ella se repetía lo mismo en su mente por que xpi {pi es infinito}/)

-hao: te dije que no quisieron ayudarme a hacer el próximo rey , y tu deseas compartir el mismo destino que ellos,? Eran shamanes estúpidos , carecientes de inteligencia..( / hao se acerca hacia levi , se agacha y le toca la cara y hace yna sonrisa cínica ). Deseas dejar este mundo y acabar con tu dolor?

- levi ( ella le mira a los ojos mientras aun ella llora los cierra y sonríe ) shamanes? Dices .no sabia que mi familia prácticara ese tipo de magia, (le mira fijamente a los ojos de hao y le dice) tu! Maldito bastardo no me inporta si eres un rey o no ,tampoco si mi famia eran brujos, pero tu! Pero tu! No tenías por que asesinarlos acaso no te dolería si a tu madre y tu mejor amigo les mataran por un motivo tan estúpido como ese?

- hao (/ le mira inpresionado , a quellas palabras le isieron recordar a quel motivo por el cual el deseaba ser el rey/ el le quita la mano de la mejilla a levi se para y da vuelta/) que DIMINUTA ERES! Te dejare ir , pero ... Eres mía .. Volveré por ti en 3 anos , y quieras o no serás mía...(/ hao desaparece junto a quel demonio de fuego /), ( / levi que da arrodillada llorando , mientras su corazón extrañamente no odiaba a hao, se paro y miro hacia arriba donde el techoo era sólo carbon. Su corazón latía fuerte y dijo en voz alta ,/) hao! Te estaré esperando y para cuando regreses TE MATARE! No por lo que le isistes a mi familia ,sino por dejarme viva...

( / hao escucha a quellas palabras que le grita, mientras se acababa de dar de cuenta que en todo ese tiempo su poderoso reishi no le mostro ni un solo pensamiento de aquella mocosa . Al darse cuanta volteo y regreso de imediato a a quella casa De carbón, pero al llegar las llamas se habían extinguido los cadáveres ya eran cenizas y levi ya no se encontraba ella em menos de un minuto desapareció )

-hao: pero donde pudo haber ido esa mocosa tan rápido. Y por que le eh podido leer el corazón?

( hao nuevamente se va y desaparece junto con la tarde, aparece la luna y levi estaba en un parque encuentra un banco y se sienta allí(/comienza ah a llorar de nuevo, preguntándose que hiba hacer ella de ahora en adelante, levi se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percarto de un grupo de chicos gothicos que habían en aquel parque, en ese grupo de chicos habían dos chicas con vestidos de novia color negro,ellas notaron la presencia de levi.

Una de ellas se acerca y se agacha, nota que levi esta llorando y le mira con una gran sonrisa/)

~CHICA: hola!. Por que estas llorando?

-LEVI: quien eres?

-CHICA: pues.. Esa pregunta va para ti también

-Levi: no estoy en condiciones de discutir,si deseas robarme te aviso que no tengo mucho dinero!

-Chica: / se levanta, ofendida y le mira/, acaso paresco una ladrona?, solo deseo saber por que una chiquilla esta sola a estas horas de la madrugada y mas en este parque y por el uniforme que llevas eres de primaria ,ademas tienes carbón por toda tu ropa... No me digas que TE VIOLARON!

-Levi: / se levanta y se acerca hacia a quella chica y le grita/, claro que no! Fue algo mucho peor, todos aquellos que yo amaba fueron asecinados e incinerados frente ami solo hace unas horas...

/ un viento frío pasa en el parque haciendo que las palabras de levi causaran un gran ecco. Todos los que estaban en aquel parque quedaron plerplejos, al escuchar a aquella pequeña decir algo tan espantoso, levi cae desmayada! Ademas se encontraba bastante cansada , los demás chicos corrieron a ayudarle , uno de ellos la cargo le mira fijamente y susurra es Linda!.

La llevaron aúna cashucha vieja llena de jóvenes, ella era la única pre-adolecente en el lugar; la madruga término y el amanecer despertó junto con levi , se levanta de la cama y sale de quella habitación donde se encontraba, observa asu alredor y no encuentra a nadie haci que baja las escaleras y olle un ruido que proviene de la cocina, se dirije hacia haya y observa que hay varios jóvenes lavando platos, haciendo el desayuno, poniendo la mesa etc.h

/ uno de ellos se da cuanta de que ella se encuentra ahy observandoles/

- Chico: oye! Veo que acabas de despertar , dormistes bien?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Memoria perdidas parte 1

(/ levi le mira, mas no responde nada,se dirije hacia la mesa, se sienta y hagacha su rostro con su vista en las piernas, aquel chico le mira y le lleva el desayuno a la mesa , se acerca a ella y le pone el desayuno en la mesa, se sienta al lado de ella /)

-Chico: anoche escuche lo que dijistes en el parque, no te preguntare nada , así que puedes quedarte en esta vieja casa todo el tiempo que quieras , a menos que quiera contar lo que sucedió, nadie te hará alguna pregunta, así que desayuna tranquila, que después te mostrare cual sera tu habitación.

(/ levi , sigue con la cabeza hagachada, sin mencionar ninguna palabra, aquel chico se levanta y le sirve el desayuno a todos los demás... El tiempo transcurre todos han acabado de desayunar, y se han ido, levi aun continua en esa posición sin comer o beber nada, no siente ningún ruido , se acababa de dar cuenta que se encontraba sola, de agradecimiento organizo toda aquella casa vieja, incluyendo las habitaciones, azotea, desban. Zotano, la casa quedo hermosa y completamente limpia,se fue al patio y allí observo el morir del sol y el nacimiento de la luna , al instante que la luna aparecía en su mente inmediatamente recordó la cara que aquel bastardo que había asesinado asu familia/)

- Levi: HAO! TE MATARE JURO QUE LO ARE ! (/ lo dice en voz alta y mirando las estrellas, sin darse cuenta que alguien le observada , era aquel chico el mismo de la mañana, se acerca hacia ella y se sienta asu lado /)

-Chico: así que hao fue quien mato a tu familia?

-Levi: ( / le mira sorprendida, se sienta /), si ese idiota fue el que incineró a mi familia , solo por que no le quisieron ayudar hacer el próximo REY!

!

(/ el chico le mira, voltea su cabeza en dirección al cielo , suspira y cierra los ojos /)

- Chico: así que ha vuelto, aquel hombre alfin a resucitado, tch maldición esta es su 3 vida, cuantas mas nescesita para cumplir su maldito sueno

(/ levi le mira mas que sorprendida, confundida se encontraba, mas no tenia miedo /)

-Levi: su 3 vida(/ con un tono irónico/), así que ese niño no es un simple humano, dime nii-san cuéntame todo absolutamente todo sobre ese maldito. Por yo seré quien le de fin a su estúpida vida ..

(/ aquel chico, le mire y sonríe, de nuevo suspira/))

-Chico: estabien , ... El es Hao asakura y como te había dicho antes esta es su 3 vida, no se como le isó pero esta es su 2da encarnación. Y lo. Ah hecho para se el Rey shamam y matar a todos aquellos que no sean shamanes , ese bastardo esta completamente loco y desde hace 5 anos esta reclutando shamanes y atodos a quellos que se niegan ir con el les asesina,así que no eres ni la primera que pierde su familia por el, pero todos los que han logrado sobrevivir a el tienen alguna cicatriz , y ahora que le noto. No tienes ninguna.

(/ levi se da cuenta que hao no le había lastimado, es mas la trato muy bien, para ser alguien tan desalmado, aun así se dio cuenta que aquellas llamas pasaban por su lado y le tocaban/)

-Levi: ahora que lo recuerdo , aquellas llamas que expulsaba aquel demonio no me hacían daño, me traspasaban..

((/ el chico le mira sorprendido pero dudoso/)

-Chico: como que no te podían hacer daño? Si incluso el mismoo hao se ve afectado, o acaso tu... (/ hagacha la cabeza y sonríe/)). Ya veo , así que eres también una Shaman un que no eras conciente de ello, sabes eres alguien demaciado especial no le olvides,ah por cierto soy Sebastián asakura, soy desendencia de aquel hombre y también al igual que todos somo shamanes y nos estamos entrenando para el gran torneo que sera en 3 anos, donde se eligira en próximo rey.

(( / Sebastián se levanta, se sacude gira y enpieza a irse/))

-Levi/ gira se para y le grita/ oye! No te vallas, entrename,no importa que o como aceptare el entrenamiento, te juro que yo acabare con ese bastardo para que no haga nunca mas ,mas daño.

(/ Sebastián se paraliza, mas no sorprendido, sonríe /))

- Sebastián: estas segura ? Estas completamente segura de lo que dices? , este entrenamiento te tocaría completarlo casi 3 años ,es de vida o muerte,(/ gira y le pregunta/) de verdad estas dispuesta a superar cada reto y cumplir con tu promesa de acabar con hao?

-Levi: Si! Si soy capaz , realmente lo are!(( lo mira con gran descicion y valor/))

(/ aquel joven seda cuenta , que sus palabras y su petición, eran claras y reales, ES IMPRESIONANTE! Pensó el joven,/)

-Sebastián : esta bien , entonces comenzaron junto con el amanecer te veremos aquí... LEVIATHAN DALV..

((/ aquel chico se va, aun que levi queda sorprendida por que no recuerda haberle dado sui nombre/. Han pasado ya una semana desde que que hao asesino la familia de levi,y en que ella ah estado recibiendo un entranmiento totalmente fatal, claro su mejoría era insuperable en el primer día domino su oversul , claramente se podía reconocer que en su sangre recoria sangre de shaman, todos se preguntaban por que ella en tan solo un día logro tal mejoría, era el día 9 de su entrenamiento se encontraba dormida , sonaba cosas. Cosas estranas, presenciaba como perseguían a una mujer rubia , con su pequeño hijo en los brazos, le llamaban zorro { hay va la mujer zorro,matenla haci acabaran las desgracias de nuestro país,}le gritaban los aldeanos, un gran monje la acorraló, mas al niño le tiraron al suelo , levi sin que los demás aldeanos notase su existencia agarro a aquel pequeño y se lo llevo, el pequeño se resistía, pero ella le tapó los ojos para que no viese que aquella mujer estaba. siendo violentemente asesinada ,levi presenció aquel asesinato tan terrible mientras ella se preguntaba que era lo que estaba sucediendo y quienes eran esa mujer y este pequeño que esta llorando en mi regazo, los aldeanos se llevaron el cadáver de la mujer para quemarlo para que así ella no tomara otra forma , levi se llevo al niño de allí , llegaron a la orilla del río,se quedaron hasta que al fin la luna apareció , se encontraban sentados observando el. Gran esplendor del cielo con sus infinitas estrellas levi le mira/)

-levi: lamento lo que le isieron a tu madre.

-Pequeño: ella era un demonio por ello la mataron(/ lo dijo en voz baja triste a simple vista se notaba el odio y el desprecio por aquellos que mataron a su madre, levi sonríe y le mira /)

-Levi: no lo era, quizá tenia un don especial de dios, quizá era diferente, los humanos solemos tenerle mucho pánico a lo que es diferente y no tiene comprencion en nuestra diminuto pensamiento, por cierto como te llamas pequeño yo soy ,Leviathan Elena Dalv soy desencendia japonesa y pensilvania jajajja y tu ?

(/ aquel chico le mira de una forma muy sombría, hace estremecer a levi haciéndole recordar a hao, aquel chico le mira/)

-Pequeño: mi nombre es Asaha douji y mi nombre probiene de mi madre que se llamaba Asanoha Douji.

(/ levi se encontraba algo confundida, asaha, asanoha, pero no evitaba el analizar a aquel pequeño era idéntico casi el mismo , pero sus nombres eran diferentes, y obiamente levi no era tan estúpida para no darse cuenta que aquel sueno no era tan sueno, sabia que había viajado al pasado ,sabia que lo que estaba viviendo era real, aun así una gran pregunta surgió/)

-Levi: oye asaha? No tienes planeado revivir otras dos veces cierto?

(/ asaha le mira confundido no tenia la mas remota idea de lo que esa chica le decía ademas, asaha le miraba ella era diferente su modo de actuar,de vestirse el comportarse de esa manera/)

-Asaha : oye levi? Tu no eres de Japón cierto?

-Levi: no! En este momento vivo en Colombia con. Mis padr... Con mis hermanos y hermanas mayores aun que en 3 anos aproximadamente viajare. Tokio (/ levi termina con una gran sonrisa, asaha se para se voltea y empieza a irse dejando a levi allí sola/)

-Asaha: gracias, gracias por taparme los ojos para que no viese como asesinaban a mi madre,lo lamento pero tengo algo pendiente, si algún el destino nos vuelve a reunir me gustaría hablar de nuevo contigo bajo estas estrellas

(/ asaha se va , dejando a nuestra levi sola ya ah pasado bastante tiempo desde que asaha se fue levi se encuentra caminando bajo el río , tropieza y cae , se desmaya por el tropiezo , al reaccionar se encuentra en la orilla de aquel río aun que por la forma en que estaba ,se notaba que la época era diferente , levi oyó unos soldados diciendo «maldición donde se habrá ido ese mocoso ya han pasado casi 2 anos desde que matamos a su madre », levi inmediatamente sabia que hablaban de asaha, pero se preguntaba 2 anos si hace apenas unas horas estaba con ese pequeño , los soldados se dan cuenta que ella esta ahy,/))

- Soldados: oye pequeña estas bien? Que te paso?

-Levi: si solo tropecé

- Soldado 1: donde vives te llevaremos?

-Levi: no tengo hogar lo quemaron junto a mis padres.

-Soldado 2: que es lo que dices? acaso eres huérfana?

-Levi : si me que de huérfana y ahora no tengo a donde ir.

(/ los soldados le miraban de arriba a bajo su vestimenta peinado y todo lo demás no era la ropa tradicional, aun así ambos soldados decidieron llevársela a donde ellos vivían/)

**Bueno aquí termina mi 2 capitulo es un poquitin mas largo que el primero pero me inspiré, por que menciono tanto a levi, sigan lleyendo y le descubrirán quien es ella. , aun que el nombre de la historia puede darle alguna idea, muchas gracias espero muchos Reviews, por fa comenten, sugerencias , opiniones estaré realmente agradecía **

**- LA OTRA ESPOSA DE LOS ASAkURA-**

**Creado y escrito por : levi dalv ( july restrepo) **

**Capitulo 2 parte 2 : en 4 días aproximadamente**

**Denuevo gracias por leerme y dejen sus reviews **

**Arigato :) **


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Capitulo 2.1

Parte 2 memorias perdidas

(/levi y los soldados llegaron al cuartel general,las miradas de los demás soldados se posaron en levi ya que aparte de las prostitutas eran las que visitaban el cuertel, las dudas no se isieron esperar , ya que los demás soldados no creían que una mujer tan joven lo fuese, uno de los soldados se acercó/)

-Soldado 3: señor quien es esta pequeña mujer?

-Soldado 1:ella es una huérfana que encontramos en el río,la eh traído por que para una jovencita es peligroso que ande sola por hay, estamos en época de guerra no faltara el imbécil que le encuentre y le deshonre.

-Soldado 3: vamos ! Realmente crees que nos vamos a creer esa historia, no seas egoísta compartela también queremos jugar con ella.

(/ el soldado 1 le abofetea de una forma violenta/)

-Soldado 1: Imbécil! Te eh dicho la verdad, y esto va para todos uds , alguno que se atreva a tocarle un mínimo milímetro de ella , le asesinare de una forma tan cruel que en toda la historia jamas sera olvidada.

(/ todos los soldados acaptaron la orden con gran temor, claro todos le temían ya que el era conocido como el dios de la guerra, levi y el soldado siguen su camino hasta llegar a la carpa de el entran se sientan y comienzan a comer/)

- Soldado 1: tengo una hija , menor que tu ella hace tiempo desea tener una hermana mayor pero por motivos de la guerra y de lógica no le puedo dar una hermana sanguínea, te propongo algo que te parece si te conviertes en la hermana mayor de pequeña hija.

-Levi: pero...

-Soldado 1: pero si deseas te puedes ir, pero recuerda que haya afuera hay muchos hombres bastante lujuriosos seria fatal si alguno te deshonrara antes de casarte no crees?

-Levi: por supuesto que no! Pero señor sobre su propuesta

-Soldado 1: no te preocupes no te are nada, no me gustan las mocosas

(/ levi sin mas preámbulo acepta la propuesta de el soldado,ah llegado la noche y aquel soldado la lleva asu nueva casa al llegar una joven les abre/)

-Soldado: hola katsura , te tengo un regalo mira ella es leviathan aun que le puedes decir levi de ahora en adelante sera tu hermana mayor.

-Katsura: padre! Me siento tan feliz realmente deseaba una hermana mayor , así no fuese de sangre

(/ Katsura toma de la mano a levi y se la lleva para su habitación dejando al soldado atrás en la entrada ,la luna comienza a morir para darle vida al sol levi no ah podido dormir en toda la noche se preguntaba cuando volvería a su tiempo y hasta cuando permanecería ayi , sin darse cuenta katsura le observaba , mientras levi estaba sentada en la ventana observando el despertar del amanecer/)

-Katsura: Volverás cuando hayas recuperado tus recuerdos, tus recuerdos perdidos leviathan.

(/levi le mira realmente sorprendida /)

-Levi: que es lo que has dicho?

-Katsura: mi madre era una gran shaman , yo heredé todo su conocimiento al igual que su don , se que no eres una humana normal, se quien eres pero mi trabajo es otro, mi trabajo es ayudarte a que recuerdes y a que regreses , así que ahora te mostrare quien eres.

(/ katsura puso sus manos en la cabeza de levi, al ponerlas levi entro en un gran trance todos sus recuerdos volvían se presentaban frente asus ojos como si en ese instante los estuviese viviendo en cuestión de segundos levi recordó todo absolutamente todo sobre ella y sobre asaha douji cuando dejo de ser asaha para convertirse en hao asakura, sabia por que el tenia ese odio contra los humanos lo supo todo, todo sobre el y sus tres vidas, y también supo que ella también estaba viviendo su 3 vida,katsura le quita las manos de la cabeza levi cae al suelo ella aun no podía creer que aquel niño al que le cubrió los ojos para que no viese como era asesinada su madre fuese hao asakura, en ese instante afuera en la calle se escuchaba aunos lacayos junto asus monjes peleando con un joven le gritaban «detente hijo de zorro», levi al escuchar a aquellos gritos se levanta y corre hacia la ventana para detener a aquel joven sabia que el era hao pero algo le detiene,katsura la tomo por sorpresa/)

-Katsura: detente que crees que haces? No puedes ir simplemente ir ayi y detener lo que esta sucediendo, estos son tus recuerdos ello ya ocurrió y aun que lo intentes no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo ,

-Levi: es decir que esto que estoy presenciando lo viví?

-Katsura: si! Ahora señorita levi es hora de que regreses a tu época actual pero antes de ello.

(/ katsura se le acerca le abraza y le dice algo al oído levi queda fría al oir lo que katsura le decía , después de katsura le dijese "ello" se alejo , mientras katsura se alejaba levi intento alcanzarla, cuando logro alcanzarla /)

-Sebastián: alfin despiertas , llevabas un buen rato gritando y sudando frío , acaso tenías una pesadilla?

(/ levi le mira en definitiva había vuelto, pero aun se cuestionaba si realmente lo que vivió y aquellos recuerdos eran reales/)

-Levi: no creo que fuese una pesadilla, pero gracias por preocuparte estaré bien, ve a descansar

-Sebastian: estas segura? (/supiro/), esta bien me iré pero si algo ocurre Avísame

(/ Sebastián se va dejando a levi ayi sola, levi no puede conciliar el sueno opta por ir ala ventana se sienta y piensa/)

-Pensamientos de levi: aun no puedo creer que esta sea mi 3 vida, pero lo que aun me tiene confusa es , Relamente debo de matar a hao o ayudarle?

- Fin del capitulo 2 Memorias perdidas-

**Hola! Si el capitulo es cortito, pero es una continuación, si es algo confuso pero a medida que la historia avanze entenderán**

**Gracias por leerme y enviar sus reviews realmente es muy importantes para mi .. **

**SHADOW SERAPHINE: gracias por tu review ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y haya aclarado algo de tus dudas , ojala continúes leyendo, y sigas dejando tu opinon.**

**~ sigan dejando sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**Oneshot Shaman king mappa douji: autoría de HIROYUKI TAKEI.**

**La otra esposa de los asakura?: autoría July Restrepo **

**Próximo cap: capitulo 3 próxima publicación 19 de noviembre.**

**Dejen sus reviews, gracias por leer... **


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Sebastián: oye cabeza de chorlito baja ya!, todos te estamos esperando, o es que ya tedio por sufrir de vergüenza**?**

**(/** desde la habitación de levi/)

**-Levi:** por supuesto que no y ya bajo no encontraba mi chaqueta y deja de decirme cabeza de chorlito Imbécil!

(/ sale de su habitación,baja las escaleras corriendo ,y se encuentra con Sebastián/)

**- Sebastián:** no tenías algo mejor que ponerte?

**-Levi:** imbécil, si mal no recuerdo esta ropa me la distes tu!

**-Sebastián: **mmm pero en el maniquí se veían bonitas,ahhh (/ supiro/) creo que eres tu el que las hace ver feas!

**-Levi:** pero que demo... Acaso quieres morir?(/ con una gran vena en su frente/)

**-Sebastián:** jajajaja ya calmate, te has convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa ,alegrate hoy cumples 15 años !

**-Levi:** si!(/ con la mirada baja/) valla ya han pasado 3 años desde que mis padres fueron incinerados

**-Sebastián:** (/ le mira y sonríe/), vamos no pienses en esas cosas, hoy cumples 15, ademas nosotros emos cuidado de ti , ahora somos tu familia, (/ cara de pervertido/) ademas te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, aparte de ello eres una rockera muy talentosa aun que como shaman das risa!

(/ amigo ,aparece, Peter/)

**-Peter:** acaso piensas morir en manos de tu futura esposa diciéndole eso, ambos sabemos que es lo bastante poderosa como para desaparecerte con un solo dedo

**-Sebastián:** jajaja Peter realmente crees que esta ena... (/ levi le golpea asiéndole un gran chichon en la cabeza/) oye eso dolió (/ lágrimas en los ojos/) así tratas a tu fuerte y infinitamente sexy futuro esposo?

**-Peter:** ajajajaja sexy! Fuerte? Es golpe te isó daño? No entiendo como es que la señorita levi es tu prometida!

**-Levi:** francamente yo tampoco se!, ese día la bebida sabia extraño(/ responde mientras bebe un refresco y con cara de burla/) no tenia otra salida...

**«« Flash back »»**

Hace 2 Años

(/Levi llegaba de su entrenamiento, al llegar vio a todos sentados en la mesa con la cara roja, se impresionó mas no presto mucha atención, se dirijio a la cocina abrió el refrigerador saco una bebida comenzó a beberla/)

**-Levi:** guacatelas esta bebida sabe extraño.. (/les mira a todos/)

Que sucede? Por que tienen la cara roja?

**-Sebastián:** es que acabo de contarles algo que tiene que ver contigo

**-Levi: **conmigo? Y eso que es?

-Sebastián: es que ... Mmmm (/ cara roja como tomate/)

-Levi: pero que te sucede por que tu cara se puso mas roja?

**-Sebastián: **es que... (/ se para se dirije Asia ella , le mira a los ojos/) , quiero decirte que ,** POR FAVOR CÁSATE CONMIGO y FORMEMOS UN HERMOSO HOGAR!**(/ Sebastián le mira con cara de perrito achicopalado/)

**«« Fin del Flash back»»**

**-Levi:** en definitiva no podía negarme a esa cara,jajajajaja fue fatal, me convenció y ahora no puedo retractarme por mas arrepentida que este (/ con tono de burla/)solo bromeo. Jajaja mejor nos apuramos no hagamos esperar mas a los chicos realmente se esforzaron por hacerme esta fiesta.

(/ se dirijeron hacia la sala, los estaban esperando, al llegar muchos abrazos y felicitaciones invadieron a levi,la noche trascurria todos bailaban, comían , bebían la banda favorita de rock de levi estaban dando un concierto en honor a su 15 cumpleaños, y así pasaron las horas , eran las 11:30 pm, el vocal de la banda subió a la tarima /)

**-Vocal:** esta cansion va para ti levi, cumpleaños feliz!

(/ al mismo tiempo todos empesaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a levi , mientras un gran pastel con 15 velas se acercaba a ella, pero en ese instante en ese preciso instante donde levi era tan feliz un aire frío recorrió la espalda de todos... **QUE DIMINUTOS SON!**, las velas de inmediato se incendiaron causando graves que maduras en los amigos de levi, el escenario se incendio y entre las llamas emergía el ,emergía hao asakura /)

**-Hao:** lamento llegar tarde, no recibi mi invitación a tiempo!

(/ levi cae al suelo aun no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, no creía que el se presentaría esta noche tan especial para ella /)

**-Sebastián:** HAO! A que has venido!

**-Hao**: valla! Así que sabes quien soy?

**-Sebastian:** por supuesto que lo se, bastardo como te atrevez a interrumpir, no como te atrevez a mostrar tu cara ,** ACABARE CONTIGO! Sefiro! Posesiona a esta espada **

(/ Sebastián hace su posecion de objetos y de inmediato corre a atacar a hao pero../)

**-Hao:** que diminuto eres!(/ mirándole frío/)

(/ el ataque de Sebastián es detenido por la mano del espíritu de fuego , las demás personas se disponen a atacarle pero sus ataques fueron bloqueados,pasaron solo unos segundos para que todos en aquella casa fueran vencidos e incinerados, levi aun seguía hay tirada en el suelo/)

**-Pensamientos de Levi: **por que! , por que esta noche, por que ah vuelto! Por que /lo repite por pi {pi es infinito}

(/ Sebastián, completamente herido seda cuenta que aun levi esta en shock, hao se acerca donde levi /)

**-Hao:** quien eres y por que las llamas del espíritu del fuego no te pueden toocar?

(/ levi seguía sin reacionar, causando que la paciencia de hao se agotara/)

**-Hao:** Responde! (/ suspiro, paciencia agotada/) ya veo ,que diminuta eres, mue...

(/ Sebastián le grita a levi ,** LEVIATHAN REACCIONA !** , hao en ese instante le hiba a tacar, levi al escuchar a alquel grito, en ese instante en ese preciso instante , hao le lanzaba una gran llamarada pero... Un gran circulo apareció en el suelo tenia las insignias del sol,la luna , las estrellas,y lo que mas sobresalía de el era el emblema del ying y yang, hao se retira de ella realmente sorprendido no puede creer lo qué sus ojos están presenciando , en ese instante centenares de espíritus hacían presencia, hao se retira aun seguida impresionado, /)

**-Sebastián: hao!** detenla! Hazlo rápido antes de que haga posesión,si lo llega hacer la tierra junto con los GS serán borrados..

(/ hao al escuchar aquellas palabras, vuelve a entrar en razón, de inmediato comenzó a conjurar un hechizo de sella miento, mientras hao Preparaba a quel hechizo con. Sus rezos levi le a taca, pero ya es tarde en ese instante hao le lanza su hechizo, levi que da inmóvil y cae al suelo, aquel hechizo isó que el furykuo de hao casi le llevara al borde de la muerte , hao ahora tenia control total sobre ella/)

**- Sebastián: **ahora ella te pertenece,** MALDITO SEAS HAO ASAKURA! **, nunca dejes que ella libere todo su poder,realmente es alguien muy especial no tienes idea de lo que te llegara hacer si le descuidas un segundo y por ultimo cuida de ella ya que ...

( / Sebastián cae al suelo, siendo esas sus ultimas palabras, hao había matado a todos, hao toma a levi de la cintura /)

**-Hao:** espirtu del fuego!

(/ el espíritu de fuego aparece, hao se monta encima de el , llevando a levi consigo, ya se encontraban lejos de aquella casa,/)

**-Opacho:** señor hao! , quien es esa mujer?

**-Hao:** ella,es algo muy interesante que encontré.

**-opacho: **señor hao? Es su novia?

**-Hao:** por supuesto que no opacho(/sonrojado/), de ahora en adelante ella vendrá con nosotros ademas, nos sera muy útil ya que es mas fuerte que yo, y yo poseo la capacidad de controlarla.

**-Opacho:** pero señor hao por que no la mato si , ella es mas fuerte que ud podría ser una amenaza mas adelante.

**-Hao:** no te preocupes opacho no lo ára. Ella me pertenece, por cierto opacho aun no has encontrado a quella humana que no mate hace 3 anos?

**-opacho:** señor hao, ala que le dijo que volvería por ella

**- hao: **esa misma opacho..

**-Opacho:** señor hao referente a eso (/ baja la mirada/)

**-Hao: **entiendo opacho, seguramente ya esta muerta, que lastima realmente era hermosa la quería como mi mascota...

**-Opacho:** pero seno...

**-Hao:** te dije que no te preocuparas opacho afín ella solo era una humana

(/ hao junto con opacho llegan a un templo , hao sujeta a levi de la cintura/)

**-Hao: **opacho llevare a esta mujer a mi habitación,busca a lunchist y dile que le avise a todos que no me molesten esta noche que el que se acerque les matare!

(/ opacho se va, hao llega a su habitación abre entra y cierra la puerta coloca a levi en la cama y se mete a duchar , se toma una ducha bastante larga al salir se da cuenta que levi se esta despertando /)

**-Hao:** alfin despiertas llevas un buen rato dormida

(/levi se sienta y le mira se sonroja ya que hao esta en pantaloneta y con una toalla en la cabeza,levi de nuevo dirije su mirada hacia el suelo , mas hao al darse cuenta sonríe/)

**-Hao:** por que tienes la cara roja?

**-Levi:** por que tu estas semi desnudo y estamos solos!

(/ hao se le acerca y se hace al lado de ella de una forma muy atrevida/)

**-Hao:** te da miedo estar a solas con un hombre? O nunca habías visto uno semidesnudo?

**-Levi:**(/ le mira sonrojada pero enojada/), claro que nunca eh estado con un hombre a solas y menos con uno semi desnudo y por supuesto que no tengo miedo,

**-hao:** estas segura ? Que no te incomoda que yo este así y mas a tu lado?

(/ hao se quita del lado de levi haciendo que levi le mirara fijamente,/)

**-Hao:** no te preocupes, no te haré nada mis intenciones contigo son otras, quiero que me expliques quien eres y por que no te eh podido leerla mente?

-(/levi le mira y sabe que no le puede decir quien es ella realmente/)

**-Levi:** acaso no te acuerdas de mi? O se te olvido que incinerastes mi casa junto amis padres, y aparte de ello dijistes que volverías por mi!

(/Hao le mira impresionado, no había caído en cuenta que ella era esa mocosa que estaba buscando, en su cara se noto algo de alivio, vuelve en si /)

**- Hao: **así que tu eres aquella mocosa, ya veo por eso opacho no te podía encontrar, eres un shaman como tus padres.. Y el buscaba a una humana , aun así me perteneces si intentas escapar are que ese sello que te puse para sellar el 95% tu poder te aplaste y mueras es mejor que te acostumbres por que yo soy tu dueño de ahora en adelante ..

**-Levi:** no escapare, tampoco te atacare, seré tu mas lean lacayo, afín y acabo eres mi nuevo amo y volvistes por mi como lo prometistes hace 3 años.

(/ hao le mira de una forma curiosa no entendía por que esa mujer no le odiaba , hace 3 anos había matado a toda su familia y ahora hace unas horas había incinerado a sus amigos mas no le dio demaciada importancia , hao se acuesta a al lado de levii haciendo que levi se incomodara , cuando hao esta "dormido", ella se levanta se sienta en la ventana y le mira desde ayi/)

**-Levi:** lamento no poder responder a tus dudas , ya que no me puedes leer lamente, pero yo si te la puedo leer,

Mi señor hao lo lamento pero tendrás que esperar para encontrar tus respuestas...

**Fin cap 3 **

**Hi! Espero que les haya gustado me tomo mucho tiempo poder terminarle, si la parte donde hao esta con levi en su habitación uf que incómodo pero tranquilos no pensaba poner una escena de amor entre esos dos, y ««gyaa! Hao recién duchado»». Jejeje bueno muchas dudas quedaran pero se reponderan comforme a vanze la historia :) esto tomara un giro jijiji que no se imaginan y. Que ocurrirá entre ellos dos?mmm aun no lo se pero algo se me ocurrirá.m**

**Gracias por leerme dejen sus reviews, Arigato:**

**Shaman king kanzenbang personajes: hao, opacho lunchisth; autoría. De HIROYUKI takei **

**La otra esposa de los asakura: by juli restrepo. **

**Dejen sus reviews **

**Capitulo 4 acoontinuacion **


	5. Chapter 4

**La otra esposa de los asakura?**

**Capitulo 4**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

(/ el amanecer ah llegado, de nuevo levi no ah dormido /)

**-Pensamiento de levi:** esto de no dormir por estar sentada en la ventana mirando como renace el amanecer se me esta volviendo una costumbre

(/gira la cabeza para observar a hao/)

no entiendo como el puede dormir tan fácil ash! Idiota, creo que mejor iré a comer algo antes de que alguien mas me vea.

(/ levi se levanta, se dirige hacia la salida tratando de no hacer algún ruido , abre la puerta y sale , al estar en el pasillo cierra la puerta pero alguien le ve salir/)

**-Kana:** que haces saliendo del cuarto del señor hao?-(/ tch quien es esta mujer y que hacia ayi con el señor hao,**«pensamiento de kana»**/)

(/ levi cierra la puerta y le mira de arriba abajo/)

**-Levi:** eso es algo que a ti no te concierne

**-Kana:** ash responderme maldita, quien te crees que eres?

**-levi:** tal vez la que no sabe quien es eres tu anciana, ademas yo no te tengo que explicar que hacia en ese cuarto,a menos que el sea tu hombre y tu estés celosa, aun que con el carácter de ese imbécil no creo que tenga tan mal gusto, bueno no creo que le gusten las ancianas..(/le mira de una forma desafiante/)

**-Kana:** pero que demo... Como te atreves a insultarme de esa forma, pero lo que no te perdono es que llames al señor hao imbécil, pequeña basura.

**-Levi:** en fin..(/ suspiro/) ya que estas tan preocupada por tu "señor" no sucedió nada, no tengo tan mal gusto para fijarme en alguien tan amargado, así que quédate con el, yo iré a la cocina no estoy de buen humor nos vemos depues Kana ...

**-kana:**(/empuñado sus manos muy enojada/) no por que pasaste la noche con el señor hao te hace mi jefa ,**MUERE MALDITA! **

(/kana se va directo hacia levi, atacando la pero en ese momento/)

**- levi: **(/voltea la cara,le mira de una forma sorprendentemente fría/) , Te Dije que no estoy de buen humor escoria!

(/ en ese instante levi ataca a kana con solo su furykuo haciendo que kana volara al final del pasillo/)

**- Levi:** la próxima vez no tendré clemencia, anciana estúpida

(/ levi baja las escaleras dejando ayi a kana, kana se recupera de aquel golpe se queda arrodillada temblando/)

**-pensamientos de kana:** pero quien es esa mujer?, pero sus ojos... Esos ojos dan miedo... Esa mujer no es una shaman cualquiera...

(/ al llegar a la cocina , todos le miran de forma extraña /)

**-Pensamientos de todos:** quien sera esa mujer y por que paso la noche en el cuarto del señor hao?

**-Pensamiento de levi:** creo que sera una tarde larga, no creái que el tu viera lacayos tan posesivos , me dan escalofrío

(/ levi esquiva las miradas ejecutadoras de aquel grupo así entra a la cocina/)

**-Levi:** mu... Mucho gusto soy Leviatán Dalv aun que me pueden decir levi, de ahora en adelante estaré con el señor hao junto con uds espero que cuiden de mi ...

(/ todos se quedan impresionados no podían creer que alguien tan amable pasara la noche con el temible señor hao, quien era ella? La pregunta seguía, levi ignoro todos aquellos pensamientos, le daban doolor de cabeza, se dirijio hacia la mesa y se sentó ayi, al sentarse lunchist le pone el desayuno, mientras ella se econtraba desayuando /)

**-Hao:** buenos días a todos que hay para desayunar(/ saluda con su gran sonrisa/ ¥ )

**-Todos al mismo tiempo excepto levi:** Muy buenos días señor hao, esperamos que hayas tenido una noche placentera..

**-Hao: **placentera?

(/lee la mente de todos/« jajaja idiotas»» voltea la mirada y ve a levi ayi, desayuando , se sienta al lado de ella /)

**-Hao:** lunchist que hay para desayunar?, y tu como dormistes?

**-Lunchist:** wafles con miel, sus favoritos señor , en un minuto estarán listos..

(/levi sigue comiendo e ignoora por completo al señor hao/)

**-Hao:** gracias lunchist y tu por que no respondes..

**-Levi: **(/supira y baja el tenedor/), sabes perfectamente que pase la noche en vela , y me fue imposible dormir con tanto ruido..

(/ al terminar la frase todos miran al señor hao y a levi de forma "rara"aquellas miradas y pensamientos isieron que levi se sintiese realmente incomoda, así que termino de desayunar lo mas rápido posible /)

**-Levi:** gracias por la comida estaba deliciosa,si me permiten iré aducharme

(/ levi se va de nuevo para la habitación de hao, hao que da allí abajo riendo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente le parecía gracioso que ellos crelleran algo tan absurdo , hao termina su desayuno, y se dirije de nuevo a su cuarto,al entrar se da cuenta que levi esta en bata de baño sentada en la ventana mirando al cielo, cierra la puerta, levi ni cuenta seda/)

**-Hao:** realmente amas sentarte en las vetanas

**-Levi:** si, extrañamente es el único lugar donde puedo estar mas tranquila.

**-Hao:** es por el reishi es agotador saber las cosas que piensan los demás, tu también le posees por ello no puedo leer la tuya , aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

**-Levi:** tienes razón hao, tengo la capacidad de controlar mi reishi y que tu lo poseas no me impide leer tu mente , pero ello no significa que me importa lo que piensas, te are caso y te seguiré ya que ahora aun que lo quisiese no te puedo eliminar, ya que si te mato moriría yo también y en mis planes aun no esta el morir.

-**Hao:** ya veo, por eso cuando despertaste no hiciste nada, sabias que yo era tu nuevo dueño y si me atacas tu también morirías, eso quiso decir esa basura de Sebastián cuando dijo que cuidase de ti!

**-Levi:** no!, en realidad era una advertencia, aun que en realidad creo que todo salio de acuerdo a su plan, yo solo era para el una gran ofrenda para ti, ya que tu extrañamente eras su héroe,en fin tu familia esta loca, una parte te quiere exterminar y la otra parte te tienen como su rey

(/ baja de la ventana, se quita la bata de baño y se queda desnuda, pasa por el lado de hao, mientras el solo le ve, levi se viste de nuevo/),

ya es hora hao hoy es el gran día , si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia de inaguracion del torneo de shamanes.

**-Hao:** tienes razón, yo tampoco eh podido dormir bien!

**-Levi:** pues no lo parecía

**-Hao:** en realidad no dormi , tu constante mirada me incomodaba pero ese no fue el motivo.

**-Levi:** cual fue?

**-hao: **es que hoy por fin conoceré a mi hermanito pequeño ./*.*/(/ finaliza con una gran sonrisa/)

(/ ambos salen del cuarto, todos los están esperando,y parten ala inauguración del torneo de shamanes /)

**-Fin-**

**Hola a todos , mmm este cap me fue ciertamente fácil escribirlo ya que tuve algo de tiempo.**

**A los que se preguntaban por que levi acepto tan fácil, espero y le haya resuelto su pregunta.**

**En cierto momento estos símbolos aparecieron ¥, **/*.*/** bueno significa esto,**

**¥: tengo mas de 16 años tratando de entender esa sonrisa tan melancolicamentesabia, si ese termino no existe pero. No tengo otra palabra**

/*.*/**: bueno esta frase realmente la dijo hao, en la serie de capítulos llamada SHAMAN KING REMIX TRACK .**

**Nota: apartir del cap 5 estará mas apegadoo al manga que a mi imaginación así que espero que le disfruten leyendo **

**Gracias por leerme, por favor dejen sus reviews o mi historia morirá , jejeje :( :( **

**Shaman king kanzenbang personajes: hao asakura, kana, lunchist: autoría de Hiroyuki takei **

**La otra esposa de los asakura?:by july Restrepo **

**Dejen sus reviews , gracias por seguir leyendo ...**

**Capitulo 5 acontinuacion..**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**Ceremonia de apertura**

(/ mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del salón de apertura/)

**-Maltilde:** me gusta mas el chico de la lanza es mas masculino

**-Kanna:** pero no seria mejor el chico de los audífonos mejor esposo?

**-Marion: **dejen de decir estupideces, ahora nuestro trabajo es ver detenidamente la pelea

**-kanna:**(/ supira y prende un cigarro/) de cualquier forma pelearemos con ellos...

**-En otro salón ..**

**-Hao:** están mejorando!

**-Levi:** su poder en definitiva ah aumentado a lo largo de la batalla

**-Hao:** cualquiera que gane de esos dos!

**-Levi:** sera un gran obstáculo!

**-En el lugar de la batalla-**

**-Silver:** ninguno puede seguir mucho mas, la batalla de definirá con este ataque (/ observa a yoh y a ren, desde lo alto de un árbol/)

**-Ren:** el Único que ganara, seré yo!** MUERE! **(/ ataca contra yoh con todo su poder /) aaaahhhhhrrr!

**-Yoh:** no le puedo bloquear y tampoco escapar(/ sonríe/) entonces solo me queda hacer esto(/ alza a harusame/)

**SENCILLAMENTE LE ARE FRENTE..**

(/ todos a quellos que se encuentran en la sala de ceremonia observando la pelea en las pantallas/)

**-Todos:** QUE!

(/ volviéndo al campo de batalla, yoh le hace frente a ren/)

**-Ren: **ja! Crees que puedes derrotarme?, crees que puedes enfrentarte a esto?, Ja! Que estúpido e ingenuo!,

Bason,kokutou! Fusión en hakuo!

**-CHUKKA SANMAI DE LA DESPEDIDA ETERNA!-**

(/ren tao acata a yoh con todo su poder puesto en este ultimo ataque/)

**-Yoh:** como dije antes no me boy a forzar a mi mismo,así que!(/ alza a harusame/) usare toda mi energía para derrotarte!

(/punnn! ambos se atacan causando un gran chocke que energía, /)

**-Silver**: esta batalla alfin ah terminado (/observando desde lo alto de un árbol/)

(/ ambos contrincantes terminan en la esquina del otro, su obversul el de ambos a desaparecido/)

**-Ren:**sabia desde hace tiempo que esto terminaría así, desde el primer día que te conocí supe que no podría derrotarte. (/sonríe/) aun que se lo unutil que fue mi poder, me siento feliz, es increíble Asakura Yoh,Me resulta difícil reconocerlo pero lo cierto es que tu has ganado!

**-Yoh:** por favor espera un momento ren!(/voz temblorosa, voltea con una cara bastante nerviosa,«gotas de sudor»/) mi obversul también desapareció hace rato.

Que boy hacer si pierdo esta batalla anna va amatarme!

**-Ren:** tu que has dicho! Que tu poder desapareció también,pero.. Como puede ser,eso significa que aun no sabemos quien es el ganador!

**-Yoh: **ha sido culpa tuya el no verlo,por quedarte de espaldas todo el rato cabeza de chorlito!

**-Ren:** tu imbécil como me llamastes!?

**-Yoh:** deja de tirarme saliva a la cara!

(/silver baja del árbol/)

**-Silver:** jajaja pueden dejar de discutir, yo decidiré quien gano esta batalla por uds , ambos agotaron sus energías al mismo tiempo , por eso esta batalla termino en un empate.

**-Yoh, Ren! **Empate! Entonces como se decide esto?

**-Silver:** mm esperen un momento...por decisión de los grandes espíritus ambos han pasado a la siguiente rodanda dela pelea de shamanes !

**-Golva desde el oráculo virtual:** se tomo esta decisión al ver el potencial de ambos, ahora llega el momento de reunirse con todos

(/ la ceremonia de apertura ah dado comienzo,golva explica todo,en medio de la ceremonia de apertura yoh se encuentra con horóhoro ambos están contentos de que pasaran a la siguiente etapa, al pasar las horas ambos morían de hambre , se dirijeron hacia el banquete pero sin darse cuenta yoh tropezó con alguien/)

**-Yoh:** oh lo siento , no vi por donde hiba jijiji (/ con su sonrisa , fresca/)

**-Levi: **jajaja tranquilo , menos mal en ese momento aun no había cojido nada, joven Yoh!

**-Yoh:** jijiji como es que sabes mi nombre?

(/ mientras horohoro hechaba baba al ver a levi/)

**-Levi:** bueno , pasaron tu reciente pelea en TV así que por eso se tu nombre (/le sonríe/) bueno joven ya debo de irme nos veremos depues (/levi se retira/)

**-Horóhoro: **waw que chica mas hermosa , ese cabello rojo parecen llamas ademas es de piel castañas

**-Yoh: **si es linda aun que hay algo en ella ...

**-horóhoro:** eh? A que te refieres?

**-Yoh :** nada olvidalo

(/ ellos se disponen a cenar,levi de nuevo se reune con hao /)

**-Levi:** realmente se parece mucho a ti, aun que su sonrisa es mucho mas despreocupada,y su cabello corto le hace ver sexy

**-Hao:** eso crees?

**-Levi:** si, aun que hay que esperar cuando lleguen como pasara la próxima prueba!

**-hao:** Yoh lo lograra!(/sonríe/)...

**-Fin-**

**Holas! Jeje si lo se este cap esta casi igualito a los episodios del 60 al 64 de shaman king , bueno si sus diálogos son algo parecidos jajaja pero debía de encontrar la forma de que yoh apareciese :), jeje bueno en el próximo capitulo sabremos mas sobre levi y los demás personajes que hacen parte de esta historia.**

**Lamento que sea tan cortito pero la idea es que se adentrarán a la historia original un poquito, pero el próxi no sera tan corto jijiji**

**Gracias por leerme por favor dejen sus reviews o mi historia morirá :(**

**Shaman king kanzenbang: by hirokuyi takey**

**La otra esposa de los asakura?: by july restrepo. **

**Gracias por leerme, no olviden sus reviews..**

**Capitulo 6 a continuación...**


End file.
